mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AngryNoahs
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:AngryNoahs page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 00:58, 18 July 2012 sup its me janemba not much AngryNoahs 03:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Let's go to chat? I am here. Rockman no Costancy/Megaman has a seizure 07:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Just go to chat by clicking: "Join The Chat" with a speech bubble onto it. To post a comment, just press enter, i'll be awaiting, or just go here: http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Sorry. I'm sorry, but you're messing up our articles a bit, putting low quality pictures when the pictures themselfs are already good. Just edit the articles by rewording them at least, or find better quality photos. Who Are You? 20:19, July 18, 2012 (UTC)AngryNoahs He's Dchan250, one of the admins of this wiki. He forgot his signature. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 20:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) So That Means He Hates My Edits? AngryNoahs 20:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Why are some of the newcomers to this Wiki so lacking in common sense? No. Dchan doesn't "hate" your edits, he never said he hated them. He said that you're messing the articles up a bit and adding and image to the infobox that's lower quality than the one that's previously there. 21:17, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I Have A Question - If You Keep Editing And Deleting Spongebob Articles, Why Don't You Have A Spongebob Char In Your Roster? AngryNoahs 21:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Editing and DELETING? I haven't deleted any SpongeBob articles, so WTH are you on about? Oh...and what you're saying is that in order to edit an article, you need to have that character in your roster? Well thank goodness you're not an admin around here -_- I don't have a SpongeBob character in my roster, because I just don't. Does that answer your question? 23:28, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes. When I Meant Deleting, I Ment Like SB Spongebob By Pinkiepie11. Sorry.--AngryNoahs 00:00, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't recall there ever being an SB SpongeBob page, let alone deleting it. 08:14, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Reply Look, it may say bad, but I alredy tested your "characters", and they just the same as the oiginal version. Trust me, I already tested Patrick. What exactly did you edit to them? Dchan250 21:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Patrick: Made Him Bigger And Made His Attacks A Tiny Bit Stronger Spongebob: Resized Him And Added Winquotes AngryNoahs 21:21, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Well you should have at least made more major differences, like say, give Patrick MvC Hitsparks or give SpongeBob new moves, not just physical edits. Dchan250 21:27, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright, where is the damn sprites i requested? DON'T TELL ME IT'S NOT DONE! Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! 08:48, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Anwser Your link to your SpongeBob and Patrick is still there. It's just tells that you have edit the characters you made. I didn't delete the link. Oh, and drama posts are bad to the wikia community. Dchan250 (talk) 23:42, July 27, 2012 (UTC) DoodleBob Pic That picture was fine already. It's official, just look at SpongeBob SquarePants wiki, you'll know I mean. Remember what I said eariler, don't change the pic if it's already good. Dchan250 (talk) 01:47, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but i cannot,i do not have any f**king account in DeviantART i deleted the char accidentaly also WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?AngryNoahs (talk) 00:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC) i deleted it accidentaly AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'VE BEEN WAITING TO PLAY IT!!!!!! this time i palleteswapped crows´s spongebob,but,can you share your 4shared with me,or then,no doodlebob for you because i cannot upload him EDIT = i got mediafire,im fixing portraits,also,when i edited it,the sprites resized they are big,also sorry,but i could not make spongebob as a striker,he just got mecha-bob,patrick and gary as strikers because its a edit of doug1105´s spongebob Can I PLEASE Have The Link? 01:21, August 10, 2012 (UTC)AngryNoahs (talk) i am uploading it,go look the doodlebob article when you see it is edited hey can you please make a video of doodlebob and spongebob vs kyle and kenny? go look the doodlebob article,im done with him I Tried Him. You Did NOTHING To Him! AngryNoahs (talk) 01:51, August 10, 2012 (UTC) its a palleteswap theres different portraits,all i can do is palleteswap,im sorry if you wanted one from scratch,the only thing i changed in sprites are that he is gray Here's What You Need To Do: Turn His Body And Pants White Turn His Eye Pupils White Remove Sounds. AngryNoahs (talk) 01:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC) i will do that later,also didnt you read? it is a beta,in the end of september you will get a better version